garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie Stevens
=Vital Statistics= * Name: Sadie Rose Stevens * Gender: Female * Breed: Kinfolk * Tribe: Glass Walker * Date of Birth: June 25, 1992 * Occupation: College Student * Marital Status: Single * Hair: Golden Locks (for Meko) * Eyes: Bright Blue * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 105 lb * Actress: Julianne Hough * Theme Song: "Bubbly" - Colbie Caillat * Creation Date: February 27, 2009 * Departure Date: * Stats of Note: Resources 2, Appearance 4, Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Perception 2, Willpower 6, Contact 3, Allies 2 * LiveJournal: Sadie's Logs =Personality= Sadie is an ESFP of the sixteen main personality types. She is very optimistic and truly cares about the people and the world around her. She is a team player and doesn't mind following the rules, but her natural charisma makes her the ideal leader. As a leader, she does so with positive motivational encouragement and true belief that a person can do anything they set themselves up for. She is the first to bring soup if one is sick and to listen to their problems (although she doesn't always give good advice). For more detailed information: http://www.personalitypage.com/ESFP.html =Information= Sadie is an incredibly happy young woman and she tends to keep this happiness even when things go badly. Her parents died sending her to live with her sister, Fallon (Glass Walker kin). The two had not spoken in years and it was not ideal. Fallon did not desire to have a sixteen year old under foot and Sadie wanted something closer than the mad scientist could give her. So Sadie threw herself into cheerleading and art. Fallon's crazy secret lab was the undoing of their relationship for Fallon managed to blow up the house and herself in her last experiment. Sadie loved her sister dearly, but she tries not to talk about her or this now. The kin is known also to make quick friends and she's only had a few actual relationships with those around in the years that she's been at the Sept. Her first ever boyfriend was a Fianna Cub, Gabriel McClelland. He just seemed to wanted more than Sadie was willing to give at the time. So they parted on friendly terms in their innocent relationship. She was rumored to spend a lot of time with the Shadow Lord Metis, Elijah Brown. In fact, when the man left the Sept, Sadie was truly heartbroken, but she was glad he was doing what he needed to do. Her longest (and perhaps oddest) relationship was with the Shadow Lord Elder, Nikolai Hendershot. They were totally opposite in everything (which might be why eventually broke up). However, Sadie close to worshipped the ground he walked upon and he liked it. So it worked out. She still has his leather jacket and she still misses him, even if she didn't like the man he was turning into. Jack Moore and Nadia (of the long ass name) were almost close to her family. Jack was like the big brother she never had and Nadia was like the big sister that she oft wished that Fallon could have been. She was sad when they both left, though both have come back and left again over the years. Once upon a time her bestie was Cha-Cha (or Charlene Schwietzer to others). Sadie has spent more time in college and less with socializing at all though and most of her friendships have settled into silence. Although, that is sure to turn around after finals. Category:Glass Walkers Category:Kinfolk Category:Past PCs